Van a rodar cabezas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Al contrario de la mayoría de libros, donde los villanos terminan siendo el héroe de turno. Ellos, son realmente lo que parecen.
1. Inocencia

**Van a rodar cabezas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde al desafío lanzado por Sol en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

**I**

**Ramsay Bolton**

_Inocencia_

La chica corre desnuda por la basta extensión de tierra, las perras negras siguen el rastro y tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa maquiavélica. Piensas llevarle una fresca piel de doncella a tu esposa _Arya de la Casa Stark_.

La colocarás a sus pies y ella temblará, como siempre que estás cerca de su cuerpo. Te gusta el pánico que late en sus pupilas y el temblar de todas sus extremidades.

Es tan _inocente_.

La chica que corre por su vida también es inocente. A ti te gusta todo lo que emane inocencia de su cuerpo y alma. Sabes que la verdadera Arya Stark no te observaría con temor. Por lo que poco que escuchas sobre ella, se dice que es una niña salvaje y rebelde.

Un Stark nunca se doblega ante un Bolton.

Pero ella no es una Stark y tú no eres un _verdadero _Bolton.

Los árboles tienen dientes de hielo que amenazan desde las ramas desnudas; tus manos están cubiertas de una sustancia caliente y carmesí.

Sangre.

Sangre inocente una vez más.


	2. Misericordia

**Van a rodar cabezas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde al desafío lanzado por Sol en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

**II**

**Joffrey Baratheon**

_Misericordia_

La daga es _perfecta._

Sobresale como un largo comillo de dragón entre las demás pertenencias de tu padre. Él no notará su ausencia.

«Los dioses serán misericordiosos si reclama la vida del niño —las palabras retumban en tu mente. Es la voz de tu padre, el Rey Robert—. No creo que viva. Pero, de hacerlo será un tullido pro el resto de su vida.»

Necesitas oro. Todo hombre tiene un precio y a menudo es de color dorado. El trabajo debe ser rápido y certero.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que ganas con esto?

Buscas desesperadamente la aprobación de tu padre, un padre que nunca repara en ti más de lo debido, y quieres ser misericordioso con el niño Stark. Un mordisco frío y rojo en el estómago, debe ser suficiente para hacerlo conocer el rostro de los dioses.

A la mañana siguiente, mentirás y dirás que sientes mucho su perdida.

Al fin y al cabo, nadie tiene porque enterase del pequeño empujón que le has dado al abismo oscuro de la muerte.


	3. Piedad

**Van a rodar cabezas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde al desafío lanzado por Sol en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

**III**

**Gregor Clegane**

_Piedad_

Ella irrumpe de dolor cuando entras en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento. Le retuerces los pechos menudos con tus enormes manos y le sujetas el cuello, hasta que el rostro se le pone blanquecino como la leche, cuando comienza a llorar.

—Deja de llorar o te romperé todos los dientes para que parezcas una vieja.

La pobre chica no tiene la culpa de encontrarse en la aldea equivocada y toparse contigo, que eres el hombre equivocado.

Sus lágrimas son iguales a las de tu hermano cuando apretaste su rostro contra el brasero encendido. Tienen la misma mirada de desesperación y te regodeas en el dolor presente y en el dolor pasado.

Sin embargo, a ella le demuestras _piedad_.

Le das una muerte rápida y concisa; le das una muerte simple para una muchacha simple.

Elia de la Casa Martell y su pequeño Aegon, no tuvieron tanta suerte cuando llegaste a Desembarco del Rey. Estampaste la cabeza del niño contra la pared y violaste a su madre, mientras la sangre caliente te corría por entre los dedos.


	4. Mancillar

**Van a rodar cabezas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde al desafío lanzado por Sol en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

**IV**

**Euron Greyjoy**

_Mancillar_

Él sonríe cada vez que está con ella y a ti no te gusta su sonrisa.

Tiene cuerpo de una mujer pero sigue siendo una niña en el fondo. Un roce descuidado, una palabra clandestina susurrada en el momento indicado y una mirada atrevida que derriba cualquier tipo de barrera impuesta.

Ella finge recato cuando llega a tu lecho, húmeda y dispuesta a que la uses como mejor te parezca.

Le entregas tu semilla con satisfacción. Acabas de manchar el honor de Victarion y sabes que él la matará para tratar de limpiar esa mancha. Tendrá su sangre en sus manos pero la mancha del honor no la podrá quitar nunca.

Su propio hermano tiene a su mujer.

—No volverás a las Islas de Hierro mientras yo siga con vida.

Pero Balon es un hombre, no un dios y por lo tanto no es inmortal. Los hombres mueren a menudo por causas naturales, como tropezar y estrellarse contra las rocas.

En tus años exiliado, navegará por los mares más inhóspitos y aguardarás paciente tu triunfal regreso.

Ojo de Cuervo.


	5. Canibalismo

**Van a rodar cabezas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde al desafío lanzado por Sol en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

**V**

**Vargo Hoat**

_Canibalismo_

Roose Bolton te promete el castillo.

Un castillo es lo que jamás obtendrás de Tywin Lannister. Es capaz de derramar oro sobre tus manos, pero nunca te dará algo tan preciado como la fortaleza de Harren el Negro.

_Cambiacapas._

No importa cómo te apoden a tus espaldas, pues nadie se atreve a decirlo delante de ti.

¿Nadie piensa en lo traicionera que puede ser una cabra?

Son animales inestables. Se les puede ver apacibles en un campo pastando y también iracundos embistiendo con sus largos cuernos. Por eso tienes un yelmo con dos cuernos de cabra.

Cuando intenten apuñalarte por la espalda, se darán cuenta que una cabra siempre está alerta al mínimo movimiento.

Pero tu agudeza no es suficiente cuando de Brienne de Tarth y Ser Gregor Clegane se trata. Ella te quita un trozo de oreja de un mordisco cuando intentas tomarla y él te obliga a saborear tu propia carne.

—¿Te crees una cabra? Ahora serás un cabrito asado.

Un hombre que come carne de otro hombre es una abominación.

¿Qué es un hombre que come su propia carne?


End file.
